A Party of Five
by Ryuu Mizuaki
Summary: What happens when Dark, Jeanne, Man of Many Faces, Saint Tail, and Kid meet?
1. The White and Black

**A Party of Five.**

Steal #1: The White and Black.

It was another clear night and everybody is asleep quietly, peacefully, and comfortably on his/her bed. Well, _almost _everybody…

"It's him!"

"It's Dark!"

"He's got The Mermaid's Teardrop!"

"Get him!"

Dark himself is a black shadow, leaping from roof to roof, leaving the cops behind to eat his dust.

"Ha ha ha, that was way too easy, wasn't it Wiz?"

"Kyuu," the wolf-like animal with wings replied.

"Hiwatari wasn't there to get in my way. Stealing something that doesn't belong to the Hikaris seem pointless to me," said Dark.

"Don't complain!" Daisuke said from inside of Dark. "I really don't want to have to face Satoshi in a battle again."

"You mean his other freak-self?" asked Dark.

"Yes, Krad…"

As soon as those words came out of Daisuke's mouth, a flash of white disrupted the clear black sky.

"What was that?" asked Dark.

"Krad!" Daisuke replied wearily.

"No. No wings this time."

"Where is it now?" asked Daisuke.

"Not 'it'," said Dark."' He'."

Dark turned around and took a look at the figure standing in front of him. It was a guy in his late teens wearing a white tuxedo and a white hat. His white cape is fluttering behind him and he's staring down at Dark smugly. The full moon behind him is shining brightly.

Dark narrowed his eyes and hissed, "Who are you?"

" I really think that it will make no difference whether you know me or not," the man answered him, still smiling coldly. He suddenly leaped and Dark once again sees the white blur, but this time it was coming toward him.

"Dark, LOOK OUT!" warned Daisuke.

Dark just prepared to go airborne when he suddenly felt somebody grabbing him from behind.

"Damn!" Dark cursed.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but it seems that we have similar taste in things. I hope we'll never have to meet again" The man released Dark and released a light bomb.

"Crap! I can't see anything," Dark shouted.

Slowly regaining his vision Dark looked around.

"Dark, he's gone!" said Daisuke.

"I can see that," said Dark.

"Kyuu!"

"What's wrong Wiz?" asked Dark.

"Kyuu, kyuu, kyuuu!" said Wiz.

"WHAT!" Dark shouted.

"What's wrong Dark?" asked Daisuke.

"That creep took our Mermaid's Teardrop!"

"WHAAAAT?" shouted Daisuke.

"Aaargh! I'm gonna get that bastard!" cursed Dark as he flew into the night.

Steal #1 end.


	2. The Other Three

Steal #2: The Other Three.

Maron Kusakabe is walking happily down the sidewalk, her brown hair bounced as she walks.

"Uaaahh! Today is such a great day!" she said looking up to the sky. "There's nothing to do, though," she said now looking down. "Stupid Miyako is busy with her father's cases. What a maniac. I know! I'll visit that new bakery shop just down the shopping center!" Maron said happily. "That's what I need! Sugar!"

Maron bounced happily towards the shopping center. "Kyaa! There it is! What a cute shop! Strange name, though," she reads. "Hmmm, 'Piffle Princess Bakery'," she mumbled as she entered the shop.

"Wow! It's like heaven!" Maron shouted as her eyes traveled around the shop. "Um, excuse me," she called out to a waiter. "Can I have this, this, this and um, some of that."

Maron walked away with a tray full of delicious looking pastries. She closed her eyes, inhaling the sweet aroma of the pastries in front of her. Her eyes closed, she failed to see the girl walking in front of her, coming straight at her way.

"Kyaa!"

"Aaah!"

"Oh, no! I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" Maron quickly apologized.

"It's alright. It was partly my fault," the girl replied.

Maron looked up at the girl she just collided with. The girl is about a few years younger than she is. The girl has a long reddish hair and big blue eyes. She's wearing a pink blazer with a yellow skirt.

Must be her school uniform, Maron thought. Must be a private school…wait, what happened to my pastries! Maron looked around and saw all of her pastries scattered on the floor.

"Oh, no! The pastries!" the girl screamed.

"It's alright," Maron said, "they're only pastries. I can buy more," she smiled.

"No, no. My treat this time," the girl smiled back.

"Sure," Maron said. But then she stopped suddenly. "Wait. I don't accept treats from someone I don't know," she said sternly, and then she smiled, "so would you please tell me your name?"

"Oh, of course!" she said. "Almost forgot my manners. I'm Meimi. Meimi Haneoka. Nice to meetcha!" she said extending a hand.

Maron shook it. " My name is Maron Kusakabe. Nice to meet you, too."

The two quickly became friends.

"Whoever made these pastries is a genius," said Maron as she stuffed her mouth with another piece of the delightful cake.

"Mhmm," Meimi agreed with a mouthful of cake. "I heard that the head chef is only in 4th grade."

"No way!" Maron exclaimed.

And the two new friends chatted along…

Meanwhile, in the kitchen of the bakery…

"Done!" Head Chef Akira Ijyuin sighed, looking proudly at the result of his work. The cake in front of him looks delicious. That took longer than I expected, Akira sighed. I wondered what the chaos was out there a minute ago Akira thought absentmindedly.

Steal #2 End.


	3. The Darkness in the Shadows

Steal #3: The Darkness In The Shadows.

Far away, in a dark place where no one has gone before, a dark power has risen. A figure bathed in shadows is sitting on a throne. His attention is focused on the five orbs floating around him.

"So…" his voice echoed throughout the room, "are these the five most skillful thieves in the world?"

"That is correct, My Lord," another figure in the darkness replied. "They are known to be the best of their kind."

"But, they are not even adults. They are just kids."

"Even so, My Lord, these five are known to never fail to steal their plunder and none of them has ever been caught."

"And these five are…"

"The first is a boy named Daisuke from the Niwa family. He is in the eighth grade. When his heart feels a romantic feeling, his DNA corresponds and he will transform into the Phantom Thief Dark and his duty is to steal the artworks of the Hikari clan."

"The second person is a girl named Maron from the Kusakabe family. In the eleventh grade, she is a very energetic girl. She is believed to be the reincarnation of Joan of Arc. At night she transforms into Kaitou Jeanne to seal demons that are vested in artistic objects."

"Next is Meimi from the Haneoka family. Following her mother Lucifer's footsteps, Haneoka transforms into Saint Tail that steals items that has been wrongly taken and returns it to the rightful owner."

"Then there is Akira from the Ijyuin family. Only in 4th grade in CLAMP School, he is a member of the CLAMP Student Body Elementary Division that also works as the CLAMP School Detectives. At night he transforms into the thief known as The Man of Many Faces."

"And lastly there is Kaito from the Kuroba family. A very mysterious figure, it is very hard to find out anything about him. All is known is that he is also in the 11th grade, and he is able to turn into The Phantom Thief Kid who is known to be able to impersonate anyone."

"I see," the dark figure muttered. "I see how these people may be the pawns that I exactly need to carry out my plan. With their skills, I'm sure to get what I am after."

The dark figure now turned to his servant. "Now it is time to carry out the next part of my plan. Kuma, you know what to do."

"As you wish My Lord," the man named Kuma bowed and shimmered out of the room.

"Just a little bit more…" muttered the dark figure, grinning.

Steal #3 End.


	4. Steal Their Hearts Away!

Steal #4: Steal Their Hearts Away! - Part A

It was another peaceful morning at the Niwa residence…

"Mom! I'm late!" Daisuke shouted as he's running towards the door.

"Daisuke! Come back here! I'm not done! We still need to talk about that jerk who stole your target!" Emiko Niwa shouted back.

"How about later? I'm really late!" Daisuke said.

"Alright then, sweetie. Here's your lunch," Emiko said.

"Thanks, Mom. Bye!"

"Be careful, Daisuke sweetie!" Emiko called after her son.

"Pheew," Daisuke sighed as he walked to school." I thought Mom would never stop bugging me about that guy in white."

"Well, maybe _you're_ the one who's taking it to lightly," said Dark from inside of Daisuke's mind.

"What do you mean?" Daisuke asked.

"You know, I'm pretty annoyed myself," said Dark. "Nobody, and I mean nobody, has ever stolen anything from me, The Phantom Thief Dark, before."

"Wow. I guess Mom has the right to fuss…" Daisuke muttered.

"Daisuke!" a girl's voice called out from behind.

Even without turning Daisuke already recognized the owner of the voice.

It's Riku! Daisuke gulped.

"Morning, Riku…" Daisuke called back as he turned around. But then his voice trailed off. Riku was nowhere to be seen.

"That's odd. I'm sure Riku was behind me," Daisuke said doubtfully. "Probably it was just me."

"No. It wasn't just you," Dark said, his voice tense. "Riku _was_ behind you. I heard her, too."

"Then…"

"Something has happened to her. Something bad…"

"Maarooon!" Miyako yelled, "we're gonna be late!"

"I'm coming!" Maron yelled back from behind the door. She opened the door and came face to face with Miyako's angry face.

"Well, come on!" Miyako urged.

"Wait. Where's Chiaki-kun?" Maron asked.

"I don't know. I already knocked several times and no one answered. Maybe he left early, or maybe he doesn't feel like going to school."

"Aah! Look at the time! We have to hurry Miyako!" Maron yelled as she sprints down to the elevator.

"Wait for me!"

Akira walked through the kindergarteners; his head is turned from side to side as if he was searching for someone.

"Ah! Azuya-jo!" Akira called out.

A kindergartener with long lilac-colored hair turned around in response.

"Ijyuin-senpai? What's wrong?" Nagisa Azuya asked as Akira as he ran towards her.

"Have you seen Ogawa-san?" asked Akira. "She was supposed to turn in a report on the preparation for the CLAMP Annual Cherry Blossom Festival today," Akira started to explain, "but she never showed up." "Chairman Imonoyama said that it's not like Ogawa-san to be so careless and so…" Akira started to blush, "so he asked me to check up on her."

"Well, she didn't come to school either today, which is unusual considering her position as a chairman,'' Nagisa replied. "Do you think she is okay, Ijyuin–senpai?"

"I hope so…" Akira muttered.

Steal #4- Part A End.


End file.
